


I loved her first

by Shipper_on_deck



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dancing, Enough fluff to stuff a pillow, F/M, M/M, Parents, Song fic, Wedding, based on ‘I loved her first’, honesly there’s no angst in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: As Connor watched Belle, his belle, his baby girl, dancing with her new husband, he felt his heart both break and soar. Yes his little princess was all grown up, but she’d found her prince, and as the lyrics to the song she’d chosen to dance with her two fathers to started to play, he realised how true the lyrics were.***********Mad props to my awesome as all fuck friend Alex for both Beta-ing this, and approving my original idea. You rock man.





	I loved her first

Connor Stood by his husband’s side, by the side of the dance floor, applauding as the song ended and the couple moved apart from their first dance. As Connor watched Belle, his belle, his baby girl, dancing with her new husband, he felt his heart both break and soar. Yes his little princess was all grown up, but she’d found her prince, and that made things better, at least a little.

There were unshed tears in both his, and Kevin’s eyes as they watched the newly weds approach, Andrew, Belle’s new husband, smiling as he passed His wife’s hand over to Kevin, making both her, and her father lahhh as Kevin lead her out to the dance floor again, the first few lyrics of the song they’d chosen to share her first dance as a married woman to letting Connor get lost in his own thoughts for a while

_“Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world“

Connor found himself thinking back to the couple’s first dance then... and oh how true those words were. The looks on both Andrew’s and his daughter’s faces reflected nothing but adoration, and a promise for a future of happiness and love, like the one Connor still believed himself so, so lucky to have gotten with kevin. Even now, as he glanced over to the man standing beside him, watching as his wife was slowly twirled around the dance floor by the first of her dads, his eyes sparkled with a love for her that Connor recognised as the same look Kevin often gave him... he trusted the boy, however reluctantly, to keep that adoration for the rest of their lives, the way he knew already that she would.

_“I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so”_

She had, once, in a time that seemed both a lifetime and an hour ago to him now. He could so vividly remember it... his five year old daughter giggling as she thrust a crumpled, torn and home made Father’s Day card into his hands the second she’d ran out of the school gates. “I only had time to make one.” She said sadly “and all the card insides were for the kids with only one daddy, so I had to only make it for one... and I made it for you. ‘Cause, I love papa too, lots and lots... but you’re my favourite daddy.” 

If he hadn’t already been crying, thinking back to that bright eyed, bushy pigtailed baby girl that had shoved that card into his hand with a smile bright enough to light up the city would definitely have set him off. ‘What happened?’ He thought, with a small, nostalgic smile ‘when did you become so grown up?’ 

_“And she still means the world to me_  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl”

Connor murmured “she does.” Softly, before letting a small, tearful laugh out as he heard Andrew turn to him and promise “I will. I always will.”

_“I loved her first_  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers”

’no you didn’t’ Connor thought with a small smile as he watched Kevin twirling their daughter to make her laugh. “I held her first.” He said quietly to himself. He had. When their surrogate had given birth, Connor had been the first person to hold the tiny, crying, pink bundle that was their daughter to his chest, hugging her and swearing then and there that he would never let her be hurt. He’d fallen in love with her the moment she’d reached out and grabbed his finger.

_“From the first breath she breathed_  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep“

Oh, how true that was. From one tiny, toothless smile up at him with those big, baby blue eyes, He’d been smitten. Belle, she’d Had to have a Disney name, she was their princess after all, suddenly made him understand the overprotective parents he’d seen his friends grow up with, because he knew, all in one moment, he’d do anything for this tiny bundle in his arms.

_“And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first”

Kevin lead her back over to the edge of the dance floor after that lyric, pecking Connor’s lips briefly as he handed their daughter over, letting the redhead lead her back out into their dance. Kevin understood that one lyric all too well. He reached up to wipe his eyes as he watched the two people he loved most in the world twirling around, smiling, he thought back to when the tears in her eyes had been miserable, heartbroken. She was 16, he was her first love. Kevin couldn’t remember his name, he just remembered the anger. The genuine hatred he felt for this boy he barely new, because how could he leave her like this, curled up and crying in her bedroom. He remembered that night too, while Connor had made sure she was ok before bed, giving her one last cuddle, he’d prayed. He didn’t believe in any of it anymore, but he’d do anything to see his baby girl happy.

”heavenly father... I don’t know if you exist, and I haven’t done this in so long... maybe you really did give up on me after I fell for Connor.” He laughed weakly. “But if you do exist, if you are listening, then please, someday... give her what you gave me with Connor. No one deserves this kind of happiness more than her.”

_“How could that beautiful woman with you_  
Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights”

Kevin couldn’t help but agree with that. Belle looked so beautiful as she danced with her father. She was clearly his child, and it showed. Her hair was the same bright amber as his, falling usually to her waist in corkscrew curls, but tied up for the moment into a careful up-do, a few loose curls framing her face. It was still littered with the freckles that she’d so hated as a teenager, and that her parents so adored, and yet it seemed so impossible for Kevin to make the link between this beautiful woman, gliding around the floor in her flowing white dress in her fathers arms, and the scruffy little girl he’d read Disney stories to every night when she couldn’t sleep. How had the little girl he’d cuddled close after nightmares, the girl who’s hair he’d stroked and forehead he’d kissed as he promised everything would be just fine, have already grown up so much? 

_“And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time”_

But even in his bittersweet nostalgia, Kevin couldn’t call Andrew anything but perfect for her. She’d introduced him to them, shy and beaming, when she was 18, when they were friends and nothing more, and when they’d left that night, Kevin could vividly remember turning to Connor and saying, with the same bittersweet feeling that settled over his heart now, “in a few years, that’ll be the man we give her away to.”

_“Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
Yeah, I loved her first“

as the last chorus drew to a close, and Belle walked back to her husband’s side, adoration and tears glittering in her eyes as they moved to talk to a few other people there, The parents found themselves reflecting on the last two lines. “Someday, probably quite soon, we’re going to be grandparents, and he’ll understand how hard this is.” Connor laughed softly, rubbing his eyes. From across the room, Kevin caught Andrew’s eye, and while Belle remained engrossed in a conversation with an old friend, he shot them a small, thankful smile.

”I think he already does.”


End file.
